Hestoria Silica; Virtute Conifer
History Personality Hestoria was only a child when the people of Deris started the Rebellion Against Magic and laid siege to her hometown, the port city of Rella Brie. Before the Derian armada arrived Hestoria was out carelessly roaming the inner city market, the people of the city never mistreated her likely because of her family's position in the Ancient Magus Council, so she usually had free range to explore and play at her own discretion. The bombardments beginning was focused at two prime locations, the aerial ship bays and the town’s center, this was to cut off the cities resistance and to ensure chaos, but at the same time as bombs started striking the city an invading ground force started an attack on the cities outer limits. A city thrown into disarray and a child seeking shelter are the beginnings of this story. It was because of her parents good graces within the city that Hestoria was able to survive the initial onslaught. As the first bomb was about to land in the city, Hestoria only mere feet away who was completely unexpecting would had been eviscerated, if not for a guard who sacrificed his life to create a dome to contain the explosion. Blood showered over Hestoria as the barrier faded, stunned in terror was when her life was saved once more this time by a local merchant lady, who gave her life to swap places and bring Hestoria into her shops basement,getting her off the streets, as more artillery started to land. Hestoria landed hard on the basement floor while an tattered old witch’s hat plopped down over her head, exactly as a explosion rattled the building’s foundation, the force from the explosion shook her entire being and caused her to collapse. A full day passed before she awoke, alone in a muggy cramped basement, she slowly staggered to her feet as the sound of explosions continued to echo in the ruins of the once bustling city. Once stable Hestoria, realized that the basement she was in had also served as a storage room, so she started to search the crates, but she was only able to find bottles of alcohol. Thinking she could find some use for them she grabbed a few smaller bottles and decided that her best bet was to find a way back to her family estate, it was built like a fortress and their guards would have been able to stop the explosions, so it was likely still standing and the safest place for her for the time being. She tried to open the hatch to the shop but she couldn’t get it to budge, she examined the room for any other exits but to no avail, her only ways out were the hatch or to go straight out into the streets through the window, seeing no other option she waited till nightfall then pushed some crates up to the window and took advantage of her small build to fit through the wrecked narrow window. Once out Hestoria was startled by the sight of her devastated city but knew she had to focus on getting home, but fire and rubble blocked most of the main streets, so she would have to take a different route to her estate. Unfortunately the night greatly impaired Hestoria’s vision and with enemies all around navigating the city would be extremely difficult, but luckily for her, nobody could maneuver through her home better than her and the night would provide well needed cover. She decided that it was best to be safe and take a long path through the city’s abandoned waterways to her estate’s hidden passage. The problem was that to get to the waterways Hestoria would have to make her way to the port, but she choose to chance it and deal with any problem as they faced her, so she started to make her way. The path there was quite enough, but as she reached the port the morning sun was beginning to rise and to her dismay a few of the ships had found places to dock, with sailors roaming all around, her path to the waterways was being blocked. Knowing she had to cause a diversion, she snuck into a nearby warehouse that seemed to be unoccupied. She decided to make use of the bottles of alcohol, she ripped strips off of the dress she was wearing and jammed them into the necks the bottles which she then stuffed away into some of the boxes in the building. Her though was that by starting a fire near the enemies ships, they would want to quickly put it out, giving her enough of a opportunity to slip by. She started to light the bottles, when the main doors began to open, she ran to her escape path, only having lit one of the bottles. Believing that her plan had failed, Hestoria made her way to a secure point and tried to consider her options, when she heard an explosion and than people yelling. She peeked out and saw that the warehouse she had tried to trap was in pieces and all the warehouses nearby were now up in flames. She quickly took advantage of the chaos, not spending the time to figure out what had happened, and made her way to the waterways. Hestoria quickly reached the waterways, as she hastily made her way through the tunnels she started to think about how luckily after the waterways were abandoned, they were refashioned to be escape tunnels for the families of the Ancient Magus Council, so they were well kept and enchanted to keep shielded from any outside forces. She finally arrived at her estates escape passage, but there was a problem as she started to climb out and that was she could no longer feel any sort of barrier protecting her. As she emerged from the shaft, she let out a distressed, wretched screech, as laying mere feet away, her mother’s body laid reaching out, blank eyed, submerged in a puddle of dried blood. A little further behind a man’s defiled corpse was left kneeling,leaning on a sword buried into the ground, and multiple arrows protruding from his back. The sound echoed hollowly around the smoking rubble that once held a little girl’s home, the sound tapered into a sorrowful strained wail. An extraction force was assembled as soon as word had reached the Ancient Magus Council’s headquarters, in just two days, a scouting party of 53 people were sent to the warzone of Rella Brie, followed five days later by the sworn army of the A.M.C, hosting 6000 troops with another 3500 soldiers on loan for the cause by the Paladin Order. The scouting party arrived in Rella Brie five days after the initial attack, with the goals of pinpointing were key strategic locations that are being used by the enemies are and trying to locate the 18 missing council heads. The party was split into two groups with the majority of the people being sent to scout enemy locals, a few were further split up and individual tasked with finding the council members. Of those sent, for the second job, was Beufo Alandennie, an accomplished gnomish tinkerer who had worked closely with the A.M.C for many years, he had never been a person of great physique and under normal circumstances would never had been allowed to accompany such a mission, but because of the grave nature he was permitted This was in order to monitor and maintain, a number of his newly created devices that were to be field tested for the first time. He was tasked with checking out the Sugarleaf and Reedgem family estate, The Sugarleaf’s were nowhere to be found but the Reedgem’s estate barrier had held up. He was reporting his finds to the commander of the scouting operation when he heard a eerie high pitched noise through his elephelk ear horn, a device that amplifies sound waves and signals there location, he ran in the direction of the distressed call and came across the Silica residence the noise had mostly stopped but he had to check. So he slowly entered what remained of the Silica home and made his way into the courtyard where he saw the site of a massacre, and a young girl cradling herself from what she most have just seen. She was now frozen in shock and was completely unresponsive to any actions, He knew he couldn’t leave her there so he picked her up and carried her back to base. ' ' (Middle Bit not yet Written, Grows up with pudgy gnome inventor, mets nisovin, climbs tower of ultimate wizardry) On her adventures, she heard of a town that was being terrorized by some strange unknown magic. So, she decided to help the town out and learn about this new spell. When she arrived she was told that an odd group of people went up to the cave past town to investigate the magic and that if she ran she could catch up, she managed to met up with this odd group A man and his duck and a woman who walks through fire, trying to impress them she tried to meteor proof some of their equipment but instead miscasted the spell and sent a meteor hurling down towards the group. But luckily the man and duck combo were very powerful and managed to jump up and blow the meteor to bits. But to her surprise instead of celebrating their grand feat, the man instead drop kicked the duck before the group made their way into the cave. As soon as they entered the cave they were met with a group of villagers that were stuck in some sort of trance. So Virtute casted a spell on one of the villagers which broke that villager out of his trance, which by doing so brought out a couple of Walruses, who were angered that their spell was broken. A battle ensued when a couple of Ice Noots came out from a cave. Virtute casted a spell which she believed would make them like her and although she thought she might made an error while casting it the Noots helped out with the fight, But through the course of the fight one of the poor Noots was killed. When the fight concluded, Virtute decided to cast a spell to honour the Noot’s sacrifice, but to her surprise the spell went better than expected and she absorbed the magical essence of the Noot not unlike a Azveltarian would. This made the remaining Noots want to follow her, so with her new allies the group continued to make their way through the cave until they came across a frozen lake were a tiny gnome in full military garb was stuck with a Tarandos and a group of ceramic gnomes. Virtute decided to let the rest of the party deal with the gnome while she tested out her new noot powers. So she took a running start and transformed into a noot in mid air while the other noots followed. They slide across the ice until they saw a hole in the ice which they decided to jump in while underwater, Virtute tried to test out another one of her noot abilities, the cold sneeze, Which caused a number of tsunamis to wreck the ice and send everybody into an open area in the cave. As she returned to normal the rest of the group was reconvening and they were getting ready to move out, now joined with the gnome, whom she became friends with after a awkward encounter with. While waiting for the rest of the group, Virtute remembered that she had finished her organized book of her collection of spells and switched to that book. The group then came across a wooden structure within the cave, which Virtute immediately casted the breach spell on, blowing the whole wall to pieces. Inside was another group of walruses. The group quickly handled the walruses who they believed were the cause of trance spell, Virtute and Clair then raced back to town for a reward while the others parted ways. Relationships Character Inventory Hestoria's Book of Forgotten Spells # Pied Pipery - Attracts the closest rat. # Pigmentation - Changes the colour of the targets skin. # Rose Coloured Glasses - The target temporarily can only see in pink. # Kebab - Shoot 10 tiny pointed sticks at a target. # Envolver - Summon a giant tortilla. # Microwave - Send a wave into a target that slight heats the target up. # Fresno Nightcrawler - Summon a creepy pair of pants. # Magic Markers - Draw a picture in the air using bright vibrant colours. # Wizard’s Suplex - Suplex a target. # Apple Juice Spell - Create apple juice. # Meteor Proof - Enchants an object to be meteor proof (only works on tents). # Will-o-Wisp - Summon a floating jack-o-lantern that follows the caster and provides light, but it’s constantly laughing. # Hard-boiled - A spell that strengthens the shell of an egg. # The Emergency Spell - Summons a plane of glass for you to break. # The Special Spell - Makes an exact copy of a snowflake (caution: this may end the world and therefore has never been casted by anyone). # Dermatation - Discover the exact age of a target in minutes (only works if you can touch the targets skin). # Buzzing Vapors - Angry wasps are attracted to the targets voice. # Athazagorarose - Makes a target believe they lost their name. # Lemon Flavoured - Gives a target a very bitter taste in their mouth. # Curse of the Vampire - An enchantment that is put on foods that makes all foods for the next day taste like garlic. # Cuckoo - The target’s whistles now sound like the mating call of a 1000 Eyed Peafowl. # Pervert’s bane - Allows the user to see through clothes, but only when not being worn by another. # Need a Break - Summons an animated couch for you to rest on, but boots you off and gallops away at any sign of danger. # Rock Reader - Gives you the history of the last 5 year of a target (Only works on Rock & Minerals) # Telllleport - Allows you to instantaneously teleport to the exact location you are standing in. # Dream Direction - Makes a target believe they had a dream they likely haven’t have (You have no control over what the dream is about). # Sandwiched - Create a slice of bread above and below a target. # Upskirt - Gives the caster a vision of one colour a target underwear isn’t. # Guiding Light - Create a light that shows you a way to a target. # Stun Gun - Shoot a small bolt of electricity at a target that electrocutes a target. # 16 Bit - Mesmerize a target making them believe they are the protagonist of a 16-bit JRPG. # Feedback - Send out a disturbing static soundwave that nobody likes. # Tiger Limbs - Changes your limbs of that resembling of a tiger. # Magic Pockets - Pull out any imaginable object out of thin air (The object must fit in the palm of the caster). # DRINKS - Summons 3 Bottles of wine. # Arcane Ribbon - Create a magical ribbon that wraps somebody up in a very lovely bow. # Dentistry - Fixes cracked or shattered teeth. # Animorph - Grow a temporary tail of any beast. # Heavy Steps - Makes the sound of a targets steps echo loudly. # Chu - Makes a target say “Pika” when they intend to attack and “chu” as they attack. # Chu Chu - Makes a passive slime copy of a target that duplicates this targets movements exactly. # Ball and Chain - Create a magical ball and chain that can be thrown around (Caution: very heavy). # Tea Time - Start a magical tea party (usually for one) that most people won’t interrupt. # Deadly Scent - Douse a target with the intimidating smell of vanilla. # Muppets - Creates a tiny hand puppet of a target or group of targets. # Fairy Jump - Gives the caster fairy wings, that greatly enhances their next jump. # Ren Ren Whisperer - Let’s the caster listen into Lorenzo Ren Ren’s current conversation. (Only works if Lorenzo Ren Ren is having a conversation). # Monkey Wrench - Summons a magical monkey wrench. # Pointless Observation - Tells you whether or not a target’s weapon is secretly a sword. # Pungent Pits - Increases the pungence of a target’s armpits. # Time Bomb - Creates a comically large bomb with a timer on it (Nobody has ever witnessed the timer expire). # Fine China - Summons a set of very expensive looking china. # Match Point - Lob a ball of magical energy up into the air that can be hit by most types of weapons. (Explodes among impact with a living creature). # Mondays - Creates a slice of Elven Pasta Bread. # Surprise Party - Throw a birthday party for a target, that may convince them that it’s actual their birthday. # Glow Sticks - Creates sticks of magical light that can be thrown and last up to 2 hours. # 51 Pick Up - Scatters most of a deck of playing cards around (Most are annoyed because they can’t find the last card). # Rune Reader - Enhances the casters eyes, which allows them to see any written language as a language they understand. # Avid Fan - Summons a fan familiar that flys around the caster giving them compliments and cooling them down. # Marching Band - Creates a magical rhythm centered around the caster that draws people in to follow them and sing / hum along. # Tremble Listener - Allows the caster to tell if there is an underground activity happening. # Octave Jump - Drastically heightens or lowers the pitch of a targets voice. # Saiyan Style - Fills the casters hair with energy. # Underwater Candle - Create a fire that only glows underwater. # Magma Bubble - Allows you to breath under lava / magma (Doesn’t protect you from said lava or magma). # Cuppa Joe - Enhances a target, waking them up but making them quite jittery. # Sticky Tack - Sticks any two objects together, annoying to get off. # Crumbly Cookies - Summon a cookie for a target, but whenever the cookie is picked up, it crumbles all over the target. # The Bedroom Spell - Gives the caster a vision of a target’s favourite position. # Pop Filter - Makes a target unable to make the “p” sound. # Witch’s Checklist - Adds a point to your Wizards Memo Pad. # Rain Dance - Makes it start raining. # Sunscreen - Covers the casters body in a magical barrier that stops sun burns. # Smoke Bomb - Creates a non-flammable puff of smoke. # Jar of Holding - Creates a jar of holding that are able to carry one object at a time. (Living objects put in this jar are unable to die despite the lack of food, water and oxygen). # Bedazzle - Puts an overly abundant amount of worthless gems on an object. # Carp’s Code - Summons a few of the King of Carp, Boatran’s, loyal army to help protect you. (Although strong, valant, fearless fighters, they don’t handle themselves overly well on land). # Spider Dance - A catchy tune that mesmerizes most spiders into tap dancing. # Anti-Oxidation - An enchantment that keeps metal objects in good shape. # Sharp Dressed - Changes what you are currently wearing into a very elegant knife dress. # Dead Man’s Blues - A spell that tells you the last song a recently deceased target was thinking of. # White Out - Allows you to erase the markings of a pen. # Spaghetti Arms - Increases the length of a target’s arms, but makes them nearly impossible to move. # Bone Clatter - Makes all Skeletons around you break down laughing. # Rewind - Makes time freeze for a target in which they relive the last 30 seconds of their alife, being unable to change anything. # Nose Blind - Makes a target temporarily unable to smell. # Inflame - Makes a target’s weapon appear to be on fire. # Straightener - Straightens a caster’s hair. # Upsy Daisy - Tells the caster which direction is up by shooting a magical firework. # The Breach Spell - A spell that explodes walls. # Eclipse - Creates a magical barrier that briefly blocks out the sun’s light. # Twitch - The blood of a target is now permanently purple. # Evaluation - Enchants the caster’s eyes to tells them the worth, in gold ,of an object. # Treasure Sniffer - A nose enchantment that always you to smell if there is any treasure nearby. # Nervafacation - Makes a target very uncomfortable and profusely sweat. # Chirp - Convinces birds that you are one of them and mother birds will typically try to protect you as if you were there own. # Gold Digger - Summons a enchanted golden shovel, that can only dig down. # 99th Spell - Pops every air bubble within a 50 meter radius of the caster. # Sprout - Instantly grows any seeds. # Flavoured Words - Enchant a target, their words now have tastes. # Blood Sponge - Soaks up all blood in an area. # Professor’s Magic Circle - Draw a circle on the ground that Summons continuous Walrus. Category:Characters